Maybe Next Time
by grettama
Summary: Bucky Barnes merasa ia tidak pergi terlalu lama. Tapi pada kenyataannya, sudah begitu banyak hal yang berubah di sekelilingnya. Dan ketika ia merasa ia memiliki waktu untuk mengusahakan tempat berpijak agar tidak terseret perubahan, perkiraannya sekali lagi terbukti keliru. Mungkin lain kali.


"Hei, kau dengar? Agen Carter sekarang katanya bersama Rogers itu."

"Oh ya? Betapa beruntungnya Rogers."

"Atau mungkin malah sial mengingat Agen Carter begitu galak."

Bucky Barnes mengabaikan gelegar tawa yang menyusul setelah percakapan yang ia dengar sayup-sayup itu. Ia hanya bisa tertegun. Tampaknya ia sudah pergi terlalu lama.

* * *

Rasanya baru beberapa saat lalu Bucky berpamitan pada Steve Rogers untuk berangkat perang, dan tiba-tiba saja bocah kecil dari Brooklyn itu sudah menjadi pria besar yang begitu tangguh yang menyelamatkannya dan empat ratus orang lainnya dari tawanan Hydra.

Jujur saja, Bucky sempat merasa amat sangat luar biasa kesal begitu ia melihat perubahan pada diri Steve. Bukan, bukan iri. Ia kesal karena Amerika telah menjadikan sahabat terbaiknya sebagai kelinci percobaan. Lebih buruk lagi, sebagai _senjata_. Dan seakan itu belum cukup buruk, yang membuat Bucky makin kesal adalah fakta bahwa Steve menawarkan dirinya secara sukarela.

Meskipun begitu, ia sama sekali tidak bisa marah pada Steve walaupun ingin. Ia sudah mengenal Steve begitu lama, dan Steve memang tipe orang yang akan melakukan hal semacam itu. Bucky lebih merasa marah pada Amerika karena memanfaatkan patriotisme Steve. Amerika merubahnya.

Namun, bukan itu saja yang Bucky lewatkan.

Peggy Carter.

Wanita dengan aksen Inggris yang begitu kental itu adalah wanita yang sangat cerdas dan menawan. Meskipun ia seorang wanita, ia termasuk salah satu orang yang paling disegani di kalangan para prajurit. Kalau mau, ia bisa membunuh orang yang melecehkannya hanya dengan tusuk gigi dan jelas tak ada prajurit manapun yang cukup bodoh untuk mati konyol seperti itu.

Dan keberadaan Peggy Carter itulah yang membuat Bucky merasa jengah. Bukan karena wanita itu menakutkan, tapi karena wanita itu telah merebut posisinya di sisi Steve.

Entah sejak kapan, Bucky sudah merasa ada yang berbeda dengan perasaannya terhadap Steve. Tadinya ia mengira bahwa itu hanya perasaan sayang biasa antar lelaki yang sudah bersahabat begitu lama dan begitu dekat. Tapi ternyata bukan itu. Bucky mulai memahami perasaan apa itu ketika Steve menjadi yatim piatu dan satu-satunya hal yang ingin Bucky lakukan saat itu adalah melindunginya dari dunia, dan berjanji akan membuatnya bahagia. Sejak itu, Bucky berhenti mengelak dari perasaannya sendiri, tak peduli Steve tidak merasakan hal yang sama terhadapnya.

Bucky dan Steve melawan dunia. Tadinya Bucky kira masih seperti itu.

Namun, sejak ia kembali dari markas Hydra pasca ditawan, ia mendapati bahwa kabar burung mengenai hubungan Steve dengan Peggy sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Tadinya Bucky tidak ingin percaya begitu saja pada kabar itu. Steve adalah sahabatnya dan apapun yang terjadi, Steve pasti akan menceritakannya pada Bucky lebih dulu.

Sampai malam itu di bar.

Bucky melihat Peggy memasuki bar dengan gaun merah yang membuatnya tampak jauh lebih memukau daripada seragam formalnya yang biasa. Peggy berjalan ke arah Steve, membuat Steve kikuk.

"_Ma'am_," sapa Bucky, mencoba menekan kegetiran dalam suaranya sampai ke batas minimum.

Peggy bahkan tidak repot-repot membalas sapaan Bucky. Ia memandang Steve lekat-lekat. "Howard punya alat baru untuk kau coba. Besok pagi."

Steve menegakkan dirinya. "Kedengarannya bagus."

Bucky mencelos. Steve sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Peggy, dan bahkan sekarang ia sudah mulai merona. Sejauh yang Bucky ingat, ia tidak pernah membuat Steve merasa sampai seperti itu.

"Aku lihat timmu sudah siap bertugas," ujar Peggy lagi ketika mendengar anggota Howling Commando yang lain yang baru saja direkrut menyanyikan lagu Prancis dengan suara keras di ruangan lain di bar.

"Kau tidak suka musik?" tanya Bucky, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Peggy dari Steve, berharap dengan itu perhatian Steve ke Peggy juga akan teralih.

"Sebenarnya aku suka," jawab Peggy. Mata coklatnya sama sekali belum beranjak dari iris biru Steve, "Bahkan mungkin bila semua ini sudah berakhir, aku akan ke pesta dansa."

"Jadi, apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Bucky lagi. Firasat tak enak menyergapnya.

"Pasangan yang tepat," jawab Peggy. Dan detik itu, ia tahu kalau kabar burung yang beredar bukan hanya sekedar kabar burung.

"Malam, Kapten," ujar Peggy lagi seraya berlalu meninggalkan Steve yang masih terpukau, baru bisa menjawab Peggy beberapa saat kemudian ketika wanita itu sudah hampir lenyap ditelan kerumunan bar.

Bucky benar-benar merasa kecolongan.

"Ia bahkan tidak memandangku sama sekali," keluh Bucky, mencoba bergurau, tapi kali ini kegetiran dalam suaranya gagal total ia sembunyikan. Entah Steve menyadari makna kegetiran Bucky atau tidak, karena ia hanya menepuk bahu Bucky dan berkata, "Jangan dipikirkan. Mungkin ia punya teman perempuan," seraya tersenyum dan berlalu pergi.

Sepeninggal Steve, Bucky hanya bisa mendengus geli. Rasanya ia belum pergi terlalu lama.

Selama ini, selalu ia yang menjadi pusat perhatian wanita meskipun ia sendiri tidak pernah serius karena ia tahu dengan siapa ia ingin menjalin hubungan serius. Dan ia menyukai itu. Karena Bucky takkan tahan kalau sampai melihat Steve bersama orang lain.

'_Aku akan bersamamu sampai akhir.'_

Adalah apa yang selalu Bucky katakan pada Steve, dengan harapan Steve menangkap maksudnya yang begitu tersembunyi. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, sekarang ada Peggy.

Bucky menenggak gelas birnya dan menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk, memandang Steve yang berkumpul bersama anggota Howling Commando yang lain. Mungkin memang seharusnya Bucky mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Steve.

* * *

Bucky memandang rel kereta yang berselimut salju di kejauhan. Angin yang menerpanya cukup deras, apalagi ia berada di tepi tebing seperti ini. Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajahnya.

Beberapa hari lalu, ia melihat foto Peggy di kompas Steve, dan itu benar-benar hantaman yang terlalu besar baginya. Ia sudah berpikir hendak mengundurkan diri saja dari Howling Commando, hidup dengan tenang bersama istri dan anak perempuan mungkin, melupakan perasaan konyolnya terhadap Steve dan melangkah maju.

Tapi nyatanya. Ia tidak bisa.

'_Bersamamu sampai akhir.'_

Jadi sekarang di sinilah Bucky, bersiap untuk misi mengganyang Hydra berikutnya, dengan Steve di sisinya.

Bucky mendongak dan memandang tali kawat yang terbentang dari tebing tempat mereka berdiri, dan berakhir di lereng di bawah. Misi mereka gampang. Tinggal ber-_flying fox_-ria dengan tali itu, mendarat di atas kereta yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan ratusan kilometer perjam, masuk, dan menangkap Arnim Zola. Benar-benar gampang.

Senyum Bucky kembali merekah ketika ia melihat tali titian mereka itu. Terjun menggunakan tali dari ketinggian ekstrim seperti ini, entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada masanya bersama Steve di Brooklyn, ketika Steve hanya berupa bocah kurus yang keberanian dan sikap patriotismenya yang begitu besar entah bagaimana bisa muat dalam tubuh sekecil itu.

Hari itu, Bucky mengajak Steve ke Pulau Coney. Sebenarnya niatnya adalah kencan yang berakhir dengan Bucky mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Steve, tapi semuanya tidak berjalan terlalu lancar karena Steve muntah-muntah dan mereka harus pulang lebih awal. Sebenarnya, sakitnya Steve itu bisa dibilang karena kesalahan Bucky sendiri.

"Ingat ketika aku memaksamu naik wahana Puting Beliung di Pulau Coney?" tanya Bucky, masih tersenyum geli mengingat insiden itu.

Steve memandang Bucky sebelum menjawab, "Ya, dan aku muntah."

Senyuman Bucky berubah menjadi cengiran. "Ini bukan balas dendammu 'kan?"

Steve tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng geli. "Kenapa aku mau melakukan itu?"

Harusnya, Bucky tidak mengingat-ingat kembali kegagalannya mengutarakan perasaannya pada Steve saat di Pulau Coney. Atau mungkin harusnya ia tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah pertanda.

Pertanda yang begitu buruk.

Tadinya ia sudah berniat untuk sekali lagi mencoba mengutarakan perasaannya pada Steve begitu misi menangkap Zola usai. Tapi sekali lagi, semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

Mungkin memang ia tidak ditakdirkan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Steve. Mungkin ia tidak ditakdirkan untuk mengatakan pada Steve betapa berartinya ia bagi Bucky.

Bucky hanya bisa memandang Steve yang mencoba meraihnya , tapi ia tahu usaha Steve tidak akan berhasil, meskipun ia Captain America sekalipun. Bucky hanya bisa melempar senyum getir pada Steve sebelum besi yang menahan tubuhnya patah dan ia terjatuh.

Atau mungkin, lain kali.

**Disclaimer: Marvel**

Harusnya Bucky tahu malam itu Steve tak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dengan mencoba membuat dirinya mabuk, sementara mata birunya sudah sangat merah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Harusnya Bucky juga tahu, kalau malam itu Steve bersumpah untuk tidak berhenti melawan sampai semua anggota Hydra mati atau tertangkap.

Harusnya Bucky melihat ekspresi Steve ketika topeng Winter Soldiernya terbuka. Harusnya Bucky juga tahu alasan Steve begitu berniat menghancurkan Hydra sekali lagi, bahkan tak keberatan membawa serta SHIELD untuk dihancurkan, hanya karena ia merasa dengan begitu ia bisa menyelamatkan Bucky, untuk menebus kegagalannya di masa lalu.

Harusnya semua orang sadar, kalau Bucky adalah poros kehidupan Steve. Niat Steve yang selalu muncul kalau itu sudah menyangkut Bucky. Demi Bucky, Steve rela melakukan apapun, bahkan terjun sendirian ke belakang garis musuh, hanya karena Peggy memberitahunya bahwa batalyon 107—batalyon Bucky—tertangkap Schmidt.

Dan harusnya Steve sadar, apa arti Bucky baginya.

(sigh)

Dan ya, menonton ulang Captain America: The First Avenger setelah menonton Winter Soldier bukan pilihan yang bijak. I warn you. You won't stop crying. Too much feels.


End file.
